La decisión de un asesino:
by Jenn Kurosaki Uchiha
Summary: [ThreeShot] Sus vidas siempre había sido matar y cumplir con sus órdenes. Todo cambió, sus corazones se entrelazan y les fue inevitable enamorarse.Una nueva misión, puede hacer que su amor sea participe de una importante decisión. Vivir o Morir. Uno de los dos tendrá que decidir…[NaruSasu] Advertencias: [Lemon, Ooc, AU, Mpre. Donceles]


**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

_¡Bueno! Aquí Jenn-san, alias Nekita-san... con esta romántica y un tanto dramática historia, es mi primera vez que escribo algo así aun que me dieron ganas de seguir haciéndolo xD espero que sea de su total agrado._

_Por cierto, este Fic contendrá Lemon al segundo cap y una inevitable muerte ;D posiblemente OoC – bueno es inevitable- y Mpre. _

**_.  
_**

**_._**

**_¡Bueno, Disfruten! Y perdonen los horrores ortográficos _**

* * *

Un fuerte olor a vino llego a sus fosas nasales, algo hostigante, pero eso no le importo y continúo acercándosele de manera sensual a aquel hombre, que lo miraba de manera lujuriosa y hambrienta. La habitación era realmente lujosa, al estilo europeo y con una increíble seguridad. Ese hombre castaño frente suyo era un importante ejecutivo, que en su tiempo libre experimentaba con personas biogenéticamente en un laboratorio a las afueras de la ciudad, comprendía el por qué el edificio era altamente vigilado. A pesar de saber eso, no le temía ya que su única meta era complacer cada morboso capricho que tuviera ese hombre; aun bajo aquella mirada, fue desabrochando levemente aquella camisa negra que ceñía completamente su delgado torso. Una sonrisa traviesa surcó su perfecto rostro, al estar a poca distancia del hombre, colocó ambas manos en los hombros de este en tanto abría sus piernas y se sentaba de tal manera que podía sentir aquella dura erección bajo aquel pantalón de ejecutivo.

–Llegaste tarde… –las manos del hombre no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a estrujar su firme trasero– No me gusta que me hagan esperar, ni menos un hermoso doncel como tú…

–La verdad estaba nervioso Kiba-sama –le susurró mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello rubio–. No sabía bien si le llegaría a gustar. Ya sabe… usted es una persona muy importante, tiene a miles de mujeres y donceles hermosos a su disposición, no sé si podré llegar a compararme con ellos…

–No digas tonterías –dijo en tanto le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja–, eres el doncel más hermoso que he visto en mi vida…

– ¿Lo dice en serio? –el castaño asintió, estrujando una vez más el trasero del rubio– En ese caso… –comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas, sacándole un leve gemido de satisfacción al hombre– Me siento realmente Complacido… –le susurró cerca de sus labios, haciendo que el ego del varón incrementara y quedara satisfecho de su decisión. Claro que tener a ese ángel sobre sus piernas era la mejor decisión de su vida, delineó aquel perfecto rostro con sus dedos quedando cautivo en aquellos oscuros y tan inocentes ojos, como había dicho, era demasiado hermoso.

El rubio aprovechado la distracción del castaño, estiró su pierna, y de un hábil movimiento sacó un pequeño cuchillo oculto en la parte lateral de su pantalón, eso sin dejar de mover sus caderas de manera provocadora en aquel duro miembro. Debido a sus acciones, inmediatamente sintió como su cuello comenzaba a ser besado con gula, aquellas manos comenzaron a tocar su nívea y suave piel, sacándole una sonrisa de lado. Con una mano libre tomó aquel cabello castaño, haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos… aquellos oscuros orbes que ahora eran temibles, completamente rasgados y amenazantes. Eso hizo estremecer completamente al hombre, pero antes de hacer algo al respecto el doncel se adelanto hablar– Complacido de matarte… –dicho esto, con un hábil movimiento le degolló la garganta del castaño, haciendo que toda la sangre inevitablemente le salpicara.

–Hmp… – bufó al verse manchado completamente de sangre, se levantó del regazo del hombre y limpió su cuchillo con la camisa mientras se dirigía a la ventana, la abrió encontrándose con su bolso que colgaba de una cuerda, sacó un arnés y se lo colocó cuidadosamente. Miró con el ceño fruncido el cuerpo del castaño, en el que se comenzaba a acumular un charco de sangre en el suelo…– Lástima, en verdad estabas bueno… –susurró con media sonrisa, dándole el ultimo tirón a la correa, para después colocarse el bolso; tomó la cuerda y la sujeto al arnés. Una vez todo listo salto quedando colgando, de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño aparato, oprimió un botón e hizo que fuera jalado, así facilitándole subir los diez pisos restantes. Al llegar a la azotea, caminó de manera lenta hacia el otro extremo de esta, ya estando ahí, dejo a un lado el bolso, en tanto respiraba hondamente.

–Objetivo eliminado –dijo unos minutos después seriamente a su compañero, que lo escuchaba a través de aquel pequeño intercomunicador que tenía tras su oído. Sus oscuros ojos no perdían detalle del paisaje que podía admirar desde la azotea de aquel edificio, la noche estaba fresca y cálida a la vez, las luces de la ciudad iluminaban hermosamente, parecía como un mar de luces, en verdad le agradaba. La tranquilidad después de acabar con un trabajo, eso era lo mejor ya que siempre en cada misión podía ver esos lugares majestuosos y tranquilos.

_–Perfecto. Y cuéntame ¿cómo fue esta vez? ¿Estaba bueno?_ –el tono de voz burlón de su compañero le saco una pequeña risita.

–Algo. Pero era muy sucio –suspiró, en tanto se sentaba en el borde del la azotea y se quitaba aquella peluca rubia, dejando a la vista su cabello azabache que comenzó a mecerse con gracia al compás del viento–. Quizás si lo hubieras conocido te hubiera gustado Gaara.

_–Posiblemente, lástima que ya no esté con vida _–soltó una pequeña risita–, _pero ya dejemos al perro degollado quieto, dime Sasuke ¿quieres ir por unos tragos?_

–Lo siento, le prometí a mi hermano que lo acompañaría esta noche en una cita doble –dijo entre dientes, recordando cuanto tiempo tuvo que aguantar a su hermano mayor para que aceptara, la insistencia y los ruegos fueron molestos, no le quedo de otra.

_– ¿Bromeas verdad? _

–No. En verdad le prometí que lo acompañaría. Lo conoces, sabes que no se rinde –se levantó y tomó su pequeña mochila negra–. Cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza, nadie puede hacer que cambie de opinión.

–_Y que es ahora ¿Doncel o chica?_

–Doncel. Según me dijo que era perfecto y que era él indicado, estaba muy seguro.

_–Sí, claro como los otros quince de antes. En verdad tu hermano me da lástima…_

–No sé. Lo entiendo perfectamente, todos siempre se interesan por su posición.

_–En eso tienes razón. Bueno iré a dormir entonces suerte, la necesitaras…_

–Hmp… –musitó antes de cortar y guardar su intercomunicador en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Tenía razón, la necesitaba. Abrió el bolso y saco algunas prendas limpias, comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, mayor parte de la ropa que tenía puesta estaba manchada de sangre pero eso no se notaba del todo, aun estaba aquel olor metálico de aquella. Miró de reojo el hermoso paisaje que le brindaba la ciudad, que en ese instante iluminaba su desnudo y delgado cuerpo. En media hora se encontraría con su hermano en el centro de la ciudad para su _"cita doble"_ bufó molesto y comenzó a ponerse la ropa. Una vez listo, se acomodó un gorro gris perfectamente en su cabeza que hacia juego con su atuendo, después engancho el arnés que tenía puesto a la cuerda que utilizo para llegar, tomó su mochila y se subió al borde de la azotea, para después mirar hacia abajo. Aproximadamente eran unos treinta pisos, sonrió de lado al sentir una ráfaga de viento azotar su cuerpo, sabía que iba hacer una noche larga, solo esperaba que no fuera como las anteriores citas.

.

.

Cerró sus ojos azules y sonrió. A paso lento se acerco al amplio ventanal que tenía aquel lujoso pent-house, la vista de la ciudad era espléndida, estiró sus brazos al aire en tanto bostezaba, bajo la mirada y se encontró con aquel cuerpo sin vida de un hombre de avanzada edad. El cual _era_ dueño de una industria farmacéutica, principal rival de otra que quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, ahora se encontraba muerto, gracias a un disparo limpio en la cabeza. No es que tuviera algo en su contra, por supuesto que no, pero el acataba ordenes y eso no se podía negar. Si tuviera que matar a una familia completa lo cumpliría, además de que ya lo había hecho, por ejemplo en ese instante. Guardo su arma dentro de su chaqueta de cuero, en tanto caminaba hacia la salida, tratando de no tocar la sangre de los otros ocho cuerpos, unos más jóvenes que el anterior. Encendió su intercomunicador porque en realidad quería salir de ahí, no es que le temiera a los muertos, solo no soportaba durar mucho tiempo en una escena del crimen.

–He terminado aquí –informó, alborotándose su cabello rubio.

_–Excelente, las cámaras del pasillo están inhabilitadas, puedes salir tranquilamente._

_– ¡Por fin! Ya no soportaba este olor a viejos muertos –_hizo un mueca de asco y abandono aquella habitación.

_–Vaya suerte. Bueno que importa, conseguí un par de amigas, una quiere conocerte. Dime, ¿te animas? _

–Lo siento Sai, pero le prometí a mi primo que lo acompañaría en una cita –por mas tentadora que fuera esa propuesta, por nada del mundo podía faltar, preferiría enfrentar a miles de hombres que enfrentar la ira de su adorado primo. Suspiró algo abatido, no solo tenía que acompañarlo sino también él tendría una cita a ciega con quien sabe qué y eso no le gustaba nada, para nada.

_– ¿Prefieres ir con tu primo, qué un par de nenas buenas? No te reconozco Naruto._

–Sabes que no puedo decirle un no a él –claro que no ¡ni en juego!

_–Bueno en eso tienes razón, entonces nos vemos mañana en la central._

–Seh, seh nos vemos allá –suspiró colgando, miró al frente esperando que las puertas del elevador se abrieran, aun faltaban una horas, quizás si se apuraba lograría bañarse y sacarse ese olor a sangre que había quedado impregnado en su ropa, solo esperaba que esa cita no fuera tan mala…

.

.

Personas… todo el lugar estaba lleno de personas y eso molestaba de sobre manera al joven azabache. Empujones, pisotones, odiaba demasiado los festivales de primavera. Suspiró, no sabía en qué pensaba su hermano, en hacerlo ir a ese tipo de lugar, pero no le quedaba de otra, había dado su palabra. Continuó caminado en medio de la multitud, sus mejillas estaba un tanto sonrojadas debido del frío de la noche, a pesar que le gustaba, seguía disgustado por el hecho de estar ahí. Él realmente no era de ese tipo de personas que socializaban, a decir verdad prefería la soledad, por eso sus únicos lazos eran familiares y laborales, sin decir que su trabajo era sumamente peligroso, aun que eso en realidad no importaba ya que era el mejor en su campo al igual que su hermano mayor, el cual había decidido renunciar para obtener una vida tranquila. Ja, vaya estupidez.

Siempre había sido su ejemplo a seguir, a pesar de que su hermano era varón y él un doncel, no quitaba el hecho de querer llegar a lo alto, ser reconocido por la agencia de mercenarios de su familia. Y si que lo logro, junto con su inocencia y sensualidad había logrado matar mas de doscientas personas, entre asesinos veteranos, capos, empresarios, embajadores todo tipo de escorias. Al igual que su madre, hacia uso de su cuerpo para lograr su misión acabo, eso sí, jamás llegaba más allá de toqueteos. Podía ser que le gustara la soledad y no estaba listo para una relación, pero no dejaría que cualquiera obtuviera su virginidad, su orgullo se lo impedía. Bajó la vista, también había otra razón por la cual no estaba listo para una relación amorosa…

Y esa era por su hermano. Verlo fracasar en sus citas y ver en su rostro de decepción al ilusionarse para después terminar lastimado, no era una escena que le gustaba observar, le era deprimente y demasiado cruel. Es por eso que no quería pasar por lo mismo, además su hermano era molesto y algo presumido, pero eso no quitaba que no se preocupara por él, era su hermano después de todo, merecía ser feliz al menos un poco… es por eso que estaba ahí; en un lugar que no le gustaba concurrir, y sobre todo tendría una cita con una persona desconocida, solo para hacer feliz a su hermano mayor.

La calle comenzó a despejarse un poco -por suerte- a lo lejos lo pudo ver, mirando a los lados como centinela y estaba seguro que lo buscaba a él. Una vez que los ojos más maduros y rasgados de su hermano se toparon con los suyos, no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro suspiro para acercarse al pequeño local donde lo esperaba.

–Llegas tarde –le oyó decir entrecerrando sus ojos oscuros–, al menos me hubieras dicho que llegarías tarde.

–Estaba trabajando –gruñó cruzándose de brazos–, además aun queda tiempo, no seas paranoico.

–Sabes que esto es muy importante para mí, Sasuke –suspiró bajando un poco la mirada–, deberías ayudarme un poco.

–Hmp… –bufó algo sonrojado. Había algo que odiaba de su hermano y eso era cuando se comportaba de esa manera. Aun no entendía bien, el por qué siempre sus relaciones terminaban en el fracaso, si no es porque eran hermanos ya hubiera salido con él; claro algo que no ocurriría en la vida real.

–Sasuke… –susurró ladeando la cabeza, sacando de por si un suspiro en el menor.

–Está bien, lo haré –el mayor sonrió de manera radiante, algo extraño y cautivante para quienes lo vieron–. Pero me comprarás una ración de tomates para unos dos meses Itachi.

–Sabía que podía contar contigo hermanito –dijo en tanto le golpeaba la frente, haciendo que el menor hiciera un pequeño puchero. Pasaron veinte minutos, el mayor estaba impaciente y nervioso, eso molestaba de sobre manera al doncel, no es que estuviera celoso, solo que el simple hecho de pensar que nuevamente de que se había ilusionado y que lo habían dejado plantado… lo hacía sentirse mal, ya que en verdad Itachi quería una persona a quien amar y con quien pasar el tiempo restante.

En verdad, enamorarse era problemático.

Pasaron nuevamente veinte minutos, el semblante del mayor era deplorable y bueno Sasuke… tenía ganas de ir a matar a quien se había atrevido a plantar a su hermano. Era algo realmente imperdonable ya no veía la hora para…

– ¡Itachi! ¡Itachi! –la suave y estridente voz, interrumpió sus pensamientos. Voltearon a ver y se encontraron con un joven de cabello largo y rubio de contextura delgada, este agitaba su mano al aire en tanto corría hacia ellos, los cuales uno se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y el otro bueno, sus ojos oscuros brillaban de emoción–. Itachi… mi primo ahh… el metro… lo siento –dijo entre jadeos frente al moreno, este sonrió levemente y puso la mano en el hombro, haciendo que el blondo levantara la vista y lo mirara a los ojos y murmurara–. Lo siento hm.

–Lo que importa es que hayas logrado venir –inevitablemente el blondo de sonrojo, viéndose aun más adorable a los ojos oscuros del más grande.

–Sí… ¡oh! pero en verdad no fue mi culpa hm –exclamó–, fue culpa del tonto de mi primo que llego tarde, y después el metro hm… pero a final de cuenta ¡es culpa del estúpido de mi primo hm!

– ¡Deidara no seas tan cruel! –reprochó otro blondo ya detrás del mencionado, este era varón, un poco más alto que el doncel y de cabellera un poco más corta, con facciones un tanto maduras pero algo inocentes, una combinación extraña para un hombre de su edad, sin mencionar aquel par de iris azules que parecía que contenían parte del mar. Extraño, mil veces extraño, ese sentimiento que comenzaba a crecer en el pecho del azabache, aun así no dejaba ser cautivante–. Emm… Hola...

–Debes ser el primo de Dei-chan – el blondo doncel se sonrojo a debido al nuevo apodo–, es un gusto. Soy Itachi y él es mi hermano Sasuke…

–Soy Naruto, un placer –estrechó la mano del mayor, para después acercarse al menor que lo miraba detenidamente, claro sin mostrar emoción alguna. Pero como evitar quitar sus ojos azules de aquellos ojos oscuros, brillantes y misteriosos, ese rostro fino y hermoso, único como si de un ángel se tratara, esos labios finos y apetecibles, sin mencionar como su cabello caía con gracia a ambos lados de su rostro y encima cubría la mayor parte aquel pequeño gorro gris, haciendo resaltar el color de esa cabellera oscura, no podía negarlo, frente suyo estaba la criatura más bella que sus ojos pudieron ver. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su moreno rosto, haciendo que el azabache se sonrojara un poco y estrechara su mano, pero para sorpresa del doncel recibió un pequeño y cálido beso en la mejilla–. Es un gusto conocerte Sasuke… –le susurró levemente alejándose y quedando a una distancia prudente del sonrojado y acongojado joven.

–Igual… –murmuró algo ido.

El blondo y el azabache mayor, quedaron viendo con una pequeña sonrisa aquella extraña escena. Solo esperaba que todo saliera perfectamente, claro entre los cuatro…

Después de discusiones y disculpas tontas, comenzaron a disfrutar del festival. En el que, con el pasar de los minutos, el número de personas iba aumentando, y eso molestaba al doncel de cabellera azabache. Pero eso solamente fue por un momento, ya que el blondo hacia lo posible para llamar su atención, logrando en sí, que olvidara a todas las personas a su alrededor. Era algo confuso para ambos, porque inexplicadamente se sentía atraídos uno por el otro, era un sentimiento imposible de ocultar, aquella sensación de malestar era nueva para Sasuke y confusa para Naruto, tantos años reprimiendo ese sentimiento y ahora afloraba de sus poros, haciendo que esos insanos deseos incrementaran.

Aunque en el fondo sabían que estaba mal, pero su conciencia decía que lo intentaran… que aprovecharan el tiempo que tenían ahora juntos y que se conocieran lo mejor posible. Las pequeñas sonrisas entre comentarios sin sentido, eran de esperarse, los juegos de los pequeños locales como pescar peces de colores o juegos de habilidad, se convirtieron en retos por superar, entre riñas y sonrisas comenzaban a crear algo inexplicable pero a la vez a agradable.

Habían pasado más de tres horas desde que se juntaron y parecía que se habían conocido de toda la vida, sus manos inevitablemente se entrelazaron cuando llegaban a la colina donde verían los juegos artificiales, las palabras entre ambos eran como respirar, no sabían cómo conseguían algún tema, pero cada segundo que avanzaban hablaban de algo distinto y más extraño que el anterior. El bombear de sus corazones estaba sincronizado, sus nervios habían desaparecido en la primera media hora.

Habían pasado toda una vida matando, y ahora se daban cuenta, de esa agradable sensación de la que todo ese tiempo se habían perdido.

Se sentaron en la cima de aquella colina, aun charlando de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, en este caso de la pareja que estaba al frente que ambos conocían muy bien. ¿Cómo evadir ese sentimiento? la curiosidad de saber que se sentía al tocar los labios del otro, sentir con sus propias manos el palpitar de sus corazones… era algo imposible de escapar y ellos lo sabían.

Ridícula era la situación. Ya que, desde un comienzo pensaban que la cita terminaría siendo un fiasco, pero para su sorpresa no fue así, era como si estuvieran destinados a encontrarse, era como si sus destinos fueran entrelazados, a pesar de ser peligrosos… era algo imposible de ignorar.

El agarre de sus manos aun estaba presente, acompañado de esas sonrisas cómplices. En ese instante los ojos oscuros del doncel estaban iluminados con suma inocencia, el rubor de aquellas mejillas hacia que resaltara su pequeña sonrisa, era sumamente encantador para el de ojos azules, que no evitaba sonreír bobamente. Quién podría imaginar que tan solo conociendo a una persona en tan poco tiempo podría sentir que su mundo ya le pertenecía, ni en sus más remotos sueños lo creyó posible… pero ahora, sabía que se doncel Había entrado a su mundo, uno realmente oscuro.

Los fuegos artificiales se hicieron presentes, llenado el cielo azul con sus chispeantes colores y figuras, aquel suave olor a pólvora se comenzaba a disipar entre el viento que arrastraba aquellos pétalos de cerezos... las parejas que estaban en la pequeña colina miraban aquellos chispeantes colores con admiración, como si de niños pequeños se tratasen, había otras que se besaban y unas que charlaban y reían. En conclusión: era un ambiente totalmente romántico…

–Por lo visto ellos la están pasando bien... –el azabache señaló hacia el frente donde se encontraban Deidara e Itachi abrazados, discutiendo y dándose mimos, una escena muy chistosa y agradable. El blondo asintió sonriente dándole la razón.

–Son el uno para el otro, al igual que nosotros –dicho comentario, hizo que las mejillas del doncel se les acentuará el color carmín, lo único que su cabeza podía pensar era ¡Cómo hacia Naruto para decir cosas vergonzosas, sin una pizca de nerviosismo! Aun así, él no se mostraría de esa manera…

–Y… ¿qué te hizo pensar que somos el uno para el otro? Tonto –a pesar de que trato de sonar lo más natural posible, se podía percibir el pequeño toque de nerviosismo en las palabras, haciendo de por si sonreír el blondo, en realidad era sumamente dulce.

–Hm… buena pregunta, espero que tú me la respondas, geniecito.

–Eres un idiota sin remedio ¿sabías? –dijo entrecerrado sus ojos oscuros, sacando un pequeño puchero infantil del rubio.

–Puede ser, pero dicen que cuando te gusta alguien te vuelves estúpido… –le susurró acercándosele poco a poco su rostro, los ojos ónix no perdían detalle de aquellos intensos azules, y aquellos azules no perdían detalle de aquellos labios de suave color carmín que se hallaban semi abiertos. ¿Por qué sus corazones latían con tanta intensidad? ¿Por qué su cercanía era tan embriagante? ¿Por qué tenían tantas ganas de no separarse del lado del otro? eso era lo que se cuestionaban en tanto sus alientos chocaban y sus manos se entrelazaban– Quizás estar a tu lado me vuelva estúpido… –murmuró un poco más cerca de aquellos labios…– quiero ser estúpido…

–Entonces bésame… –respondió bajito cerrando sus ojos de manera lenta y tímida. Arriesgarse o no arriesgarse, eso se debatía antes de decir esas palabras, siempre le había gustado el peligro, pero temía algo y ese algo era terminar siendo lastimado como su hermano en las anteriores ocasiones ¿podría sucederle eso? entonces recordó su rostro al pasar la velada con Deidara, aquella sonrisa tonta y el brillo en sus oscuros ojos, era como un niño antes de navidad. Sonrió internamente. No estaría mal arriesgarse y entregarse por una vez… no estaría mal ser besado por esos cálidos y carnosos labios… no estaría mal despertar abrazado por aquellos protectores brazos... sí, sabía que era lo correcto.

La distancia fue acortada y el contacto se hizo presente. Los movimientos de sus labios comenzaron siendo tímidos, pero después de unos segundos fueron tomando ritmo, robándose el aliento uno del otro…

Era un hecho, había sido inevitable gustarse… solo esperaban que ese nuevo sentimiento no se estropeara gracias a su trabajo…

.

.

Continuara….

* * *

Bueno, espero que para quienes llegaron hasta aquí no se hayan decepcionado... se que hay errores... pero cuando tenga de nuevo mi Lap, junto con mi beta lo arreglaremos, solo sean algo comprensivos nee n.n

espero su opiniones. pero porfa no sean tan crueles nee n.n me deprimo y jamas volveré a escribir xD

como ya saben es un threeShot solo tres capis ni uno mas...

gracias por leer...

pronto les traeré la conty -claro si gustan

Sayo!


End file.
